Remember The Time
by elliexhardy
Summary: They've spent about seven years together and now that it's their three year anniversary as a couple, they think about how exactly they got to where they are now. AJ Styles/OC One-shot. Pure fluff.


**A/N: I've wanted to write something with AJ Styles and finally, I was able to type it up. This idea came from a topic I did on a WWE/TNA roleplaying site. Honestly, at the end it's more AJ fluff than anything. Enjoy.**

* * *

AJ opened the door for Allison, his best friend of over 7 years, but his girlfriend of three years. Today was their three year anniversary and luckily, they were given the day off and decided to spend the day in Orlando at Disney World and Universal Studios, just enjoying their time together. After riding some of the thrill rides, they decided to eat at one of the restaurants located on the park, one that was filled with many memories.

"You think they remember us here?" Allison asked as they were seated.

"Probably." he replied as he smiled at her.

Allison smiled back and looked around the restaurant, chuckling as something caught her eye.

"I think they do. Look over there." she said pointing at what she was looking at.

AJ looked over at what she was referring to and chuckled as well.

"Wasn't that the night we celebrated Daniels' birthday?"

"It sure was. It was also the night where you drooled over me." she said, teasing him.

"Was not." AJ replied with a shake of his head.

"Oh yes it was, I remember it like as if it was just yesterday…."

* * *

**Seven Years Ago…**

* * *

"_Happy Birthday man." AJ said as he greeted his long time friend, Christopher Daniels._

"_Thank you, thank you. I'm glad you were able to make it."_

"_You know I wouldn't miss your birthday celebration." AJ said sincerely._

"_Good to know man." he replied._

_The party began with a few more friends coming out for his birthday throughout the night. AJ wasn't a big partier, so he hung out by the bar for the majority of the night._

"_You know, if you're that bored, you could go." Chris chuckled._

"_I'm alright, just nothing very interesting has happened." He shrugged._

_The minute he said that, she walked in._

_Allison was wearing a tight black dress, that showed off her curves perfectly. Her hair was a rich dark brown color and it seemed to show off her green eyes in the right way. She had a wide smile on her face as she approached Chris and AJ. AJ couldn't help but to stare. She looked like she was walking into the room in slow motion and he didn't know how to react._

"_Happy Birthday!" Allison giggled as she hugged Chris tightly._

"_Ally, I'm glad you made it."_

"_Oh you know I wouldn't miss it for the world. I've never missed your birthday ever since the day I met you." She grinned as she pulled away._

_Christopher smiled at her._

"_Allison, this is my best friend, Allen. Allen, this is my other best friend and new TNA Knockout; Allison Brooks." He said introducing the two._

_Allison took AJ's hand and shook it._

"_It's nice to finally meet you. Christopher usually mentions you to me."_

"_It's uh, n-n…um…nice to meet you too." He managed to get out._

_Chris was amused by AJ's actions and chuckled at the two._

"_I'm going to say hello to the others that walked in. You two get to know each other better." He said leaving them alone._

_They both nodded and Allison sat next to AJ._

"_So um, can I buy you a drink?" he offered.

* * *

_

"_Are you serious?" Allison asked in disbelief as she giggled._

"_Dead serious." He chuckled and smiled at her._

_They had been talking for the past two hours, and he already knew that he definitely liked this girl, a lot. He loved her laugh and pretty much everything she did so far._

"_I can't believe Chris locked you in the women's locker room. You must have been so embarrassed."_

"_I was, but after not talking to him for a couple of days, I got over it."_

"_Poor you." She chuckled as she finished her drink._

_Allison looked at her watch and realized that it was later than she expected._

"_It's really late. I should head back to the hotel and get some rest." She told him._

"_Oh." He said a bit bummed. "You can't stay a little longer?"_

"_Well I promised some of the other girls I'd go training with them in the morning, so I probably shouldn't stay out any longer." She chuckled._

"_Right." He nodded. "Well um, if you ever want help training or anything, I can give you my number and you can call or I'll get yours and call you. Whatever works." He said._

_Allison laughed to herself, AJ was too cute when he was nervous. She reached for a pen in her purse and then took AJ's hand, writing her number on his palm._

"_I'm ready to train whenever you're ready. Just call me." She smiled at him._

_AJ returned her smile as Christopher came back._

"_Getting along?"_

"_Of course." Allison grinned. "I'm actually going to head out. I have a training session with the girls in the morning."_

"_Ah well, okay. Before you go though, we must get a photo. I want one with my best guy friend and my best girl friend." He smiled._

_Allison rolled her eyes playfully. _

"_Fine, fine." She chuckled._

_He smiled at her and then had someone come over to take the photo. Allison stood in the middle with AJ on her right and Daniels on her left. They smiled as the photo was taken and then broke apart. _

"_I'll see you around and again, Happy Birthday." She said kissing Chris on the cheek. _

"_Thanks." He smiled._

_She nodded as she went to AJ and kissed him on the cheek as well._

"_Call me." She smiled as she grabbed her purse and headed out of the club._

_AJ touched his cheek and smiled as Chris saw him._

"_At a loss for words?" he chuckled as he teased AJ._

"_Shut up." AJ said.

* * *

_

**Present...**

* * *

"Okay, so maybe I did." AJ laughed.

"You did, but it was cute." She smiled, taking a sip of her water.

"I'm glad you thought it was." He said as their appetizer came out.

"I like the fact that we became close after that night."

"Actually, we became really close like two years later."

"When?"

"The night that you came to my room, after your break up with your boyfriend."

"Oh yeah." She nodded.

* * *

**Five Years Ago…**

* * *

_Allison found herself walking through the hotel hallways at two in the morning. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid. She couldn't believe the sight she just saw. Sighing, she wiped away the tears that managed to spill down her cheeks and came to the room she was looking for. Knocking, she waited for him to open. She didn't know where else to go._

_AJ groaned as he heard someone knock on his door. He looked over at the clock and rolled his eyes. Who in the hell would come see him this late. Throwing the covers off of him, he went to answer the door._

"_There better be a good reason why—" he said as he opened the door, but stopped as he felt her wrap her arms around his neck and sobbed._

"_Ally?" he asked as he hugged her and let her cry. He really wasn't expecting this._

"_A-AJ, I know it's late, but I didn't know who else to go to…" she managed to get out._

"_It's okay, just- let's get inside." He said as he pulled back and wiped away some of her tears with his thumbs. _

_She nodded and walked inside his room, going to the couch._

"_What happened?" he asked as he came to her side, after closing his hotel room door._

"_My boyfriend…h-he…"_

"_Did he hit you?" he asked, cutting her off and tensing up._

"_No." she said shaking her head. "He cheated on me." She sighed, feeling the tears come back again._

_AJ sighed and hugged her again, letting her bury her face in his chest; crying. He couldn't believe someone would do that to her. She was gorgeous, sweet, caring…she was perfect to him. Allison deserved better._

"_Don't worry about that jackass now, just try to calm down a bit." He said stroking her hair._

_She spent a few minutes crying over the whole situation and finally managed to calm herself down a bit._

"_I'm sorry that you have to deal with this." She said sadly._

"_Don't worry about it." He replied, giving her a reassuring smile. "Now, you are staying here for the night." He told her._

"_I can't do that to you Allen."_

"_Hey, I'm the one telling you to stay here." He chuckled. "Besides, I'd feel much better if you stayed here for the night, and I can try to cheer you up." He offered._

"_I don't even have any clothes or anything."_

"_You can borrow one of my shirts to sleep in."_

_Allison sighed. "Fine."_

_He smiled at her and kissed her forehead before going to get her a change of clothes. About twenty minutes had passed since she changed and cleaned herself up a bit, she was still so heartbroken over the situation, but glad that she chose to come to AJ. Walking out of the bathroom, she looked at AJ confused as her boyfriend was in the room._

"_Now you douche, apologize to the lady." AJ said holding her boyfriend down._

"_Allen, it's okay really…he's not worth it."_

"_It's not okay. He hurt you and you don't deserve it, he's going to apologize."_

"_The hell I am! She was nothing to me. All she was, was a piece of ass." Her boyfriend spat._

_AJ saw red as her boyfriend said those things about her. He grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, slamming him face first into the wall._

"_Hey asshole, talk to her like that again and I'll make sure you'll be getting something much worse than this. Now apologize." He demanded._

"_I'm sorry." He muttered._

_Allison looked on in amusement and shook her head. _

"_Just let him go AJ." She said._

_He nodded and threw her boyfriend outside of his room. _

"_Don't you ever come near her again." He said slamming the door._

_She smiled softly and hugged AJ from behind._

"_Thank you Allen. That really means a lot to me. It shows me you really care." She smiled._

"_I always care." He smiled back as he hugged her.

* * *

_

**Present…**

* * *

"Whatever happened to him?" AJ asked, taking a bite of his food.

"I have no idea. He never came back for me." She chuckled. "I think you scared him away."

"He was a jerk. Though there was one good thing about him cheating on you."

"Really? What is it?"

"Well, we ended up together two years later." he smiled.

"Hm, that certainly is a good thing. I'm so happy we're together."

* * *

**Two years ago…**

* * *

"_So what do you wanna do tonight?"_

"_Not sure. Maybe we can just watch a movie here. The weather is rainy and crappy." she shrugged._

"_True. Hm, let's think about what we can do." He said as he started to "think"._

"_You better think fast before I fall asleep." Ally laughed. _

"_Oh ha ha." AJ replied sticking his tongue out and threw a pillow at her._

"_Hey! No fair!" she giggled. "I wasn't ready."_

"_Oh well." He shrugged._

_Allison chuckled and grabbed her pillow, hitting AJ with it as well. _

"_Sorry?" she pouted._

_AJ shook his head in amusement._

"_Not good enough." He said as he grabbed her and started to tickle her as he hovered over her.._

"_Allen! No!" she giggled. "Cheating!"_

"_Am not." He laughed along, smiling down at her._

"_Get off!" she said as she continued to giggle._

"_Hm, magic word?"_

"_Now."_

"_Nope."_

"_Okay, okay! Please?"_

"_That's better." He said letting go of her._

"_Jerk." She replied as she tried to catch her breath._

"_Sorry." He chuckled as he brushed some hair away from her face._

_Allison's breath caught in her throat as she saw AJ leaning in closer._

"_Allen-" she managed to get out, before he place a finger on her lips to silence her._

"_Don't say anything." He whispered, as he pressed his lips onto hers._

_They definitely found something to do that night.

* * *

_

Present…

* * *

"Great night."

"I agree." She smiled.

"Hopefully we can have more nights like that. Maybe even forever?"

"Allen, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about wanting to spend the rest of my life with you."

"W-what?"

Allison's eyes widened as she saw AJ, get down on one knee in front of her.

"I know this isn't a fancy proposal or anything, I mean it is in a restaurant after all, but this just feels like the right moment." He smiled. "Allison Marie Brooks, will you make me the happiest man in the world and accept my proposal? Will you marry me?" he asked, taking out the beautiful 14 karat white gold, princess cut engagement ring.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Yes Allen Jones, I will marry you." She grinned.

He smiled and placed the ring on her, then stood up and kissed her passionately.

"I love you." He smiled as she kissed him back.

"I love you too." Allison smiled widely. "This is definitely going to be one of my favorite moments."

* * *

**A/N: Blah. Fluff. AJ. Spent all night typing this crapfest, I'm not too fond of it anymore. Didn't feel like editing either. I just wanted it up. Anywho….**

**Review?**


End file.
